


Оттепель

by Remira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: Территория Бокуто – весь город, а территория Куроо – затянувшийся март.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках HQ!!miniSW'17 для команды Bokuto/Kuroo на тему «всё было розыгрышем».

Ветер доносит с залива запахи соли и рыбы. Крыша, крытая красным шифером, удачно оказывается покатой и с невысокими бортиками. Бокуто дефилирует по самому её краю, раскинув руки в стороны и насвистывая незатейливую мелодию, похожий на большого ребёнка, обнаружившего на своей территории новый аттракцион.

Территория Бокуто – весь город, а территория Куроо – затянувшийся март.

Бесцветный, промозглый, слякотный. Пробирающийся под тонкий бомбер ознобом, липнущий талой грязью к некогда белым подошвам кроссовок. Куроо никак не мог собраться и отмыть их нормально и никак не мог собраться сам. Разговоры в лайне затухали быстрее, чем он успевал заварить себе чай, поставленная на рандом музыка в плеере попадалась сплошь – похоронный марш его настроению. Даже выпускной прошёл мимо, осев набором образов в памяти, фотографий на телефоне и щемящей тоской внутри.

Кажется, что и он, и люди вокруг, и весь город увязли в какой-то плотной, сомнамбулической серости, не коснувшейся лишь одного человека.

Куроо наблюдает за ним, склонив голову набок и любуясь рельефом мышц под плотно обтянувшей спину футболкой. Бокуто не мёрзнет даже в неуверенные плюс пять, ярко-жёлтая куртка, повязанная на бёдрах, треплется флагом, а с груди дружелюбно машет лапой пикачу. У Бокуто в его дурной башке умещаются планы стать чемпионом Контры и завести хаски, мечта попасть в про и лето, насквозь пропахшее морем, потом и раскалённым асфальтом. Куроо ему завидует страшно. Куроо к нему тянет с чудовищной силой, покруче любой гравитации, и неделю назад это ощущалось особенно непреодолимо...

Компания тогда на вписке подобралась большей частью разношёрстная, но это было и неважно. Важно, что взрывы смеха, игры, чужая музыка и дешёвое пиво вплетались в монохромное полотно дня новыми красками и словами, разговорами ни о чём и обо всём подряд. Куроо всматривался в незнакомые лица, жадно ловил жесты и мимику и всё равно то и дело оборачивался, фиксируя в поле зрения знакомую фигуру, как маячок безопасности. А когда тот пропал из виду, мгновенно дёрнулся на поиски: тянуло, словно поводком.

Бокуто нашёлся на балконе: колупал шелушащуюся краску на перилах и дул синие пузыри жвачки. Весь нараспашку, с растрепавшейся от ветра укладкой, разулыбавшийся, как только заметил его. Красивый до одури; яркий и горячий даже со стороны, даже в стылых сумерках девятого этажа. Куроо сам не заметил, как потянулся к его живому теплу – руками, губами, всем собой. На короткую вечность позволил себе выдохнуть и расслабиться, окунувшись в заманчивое чувство покоя. А потом на плечи легли тяжёлые ладони, аккуратно отстранили, и его мгновенно накрыло волной испуга и выкинуло обратно – в холод.

Бокуто неуверенно улыбался, но смотрел смертельно серьёзно, и под этим взглядом Куроо рефлекторно выдавил зеркальную улыбку. Выдохнул насмешливо-ломко: шутка. Шутка, взбодрись, чувак, ты чего тут один киснешь?

Складка между бровями Бокуто не разгладилась, но он поверил. Или сделал вид – если честно, разницы особой не ощущалось. Пульс всё ещё частил где-то под горлом, но кожа уже остывала, а прикосновения выветривались. Март ощущался подобно зыбучим пескам – чем больше дёргаешься, тем быстрей тонешь.

И вот – снова вдвоём, снова ветром в лицо. Бокуто сияет новенькой монеткой на солнце, а Куроо смотрит и... ему этого почти достаточно. Ему вообще по жизни много не надо.

Ещё десяток градусов тепла – достаточный минимум, чтобы перестать мёрзнуть, а кончики пальцев не теряли чувствительность уже через пару минут вне карманов.

Кофе на завтрак, рыба на ужин, короткая переписка с Кенмой, отсутствие очередей и удачный дейлик в Хартстоун – достаточный набор, чтобы изо дня в день сохранять душевное равновесие.

Бокуто охренительный – достаточный повод, чтобы смириться.

Куроо вовсе не нужны от него внимательные взгляды украдкой, которые он якобы замечать не должен, но где Бокуто и где деликатность. Куроо эти взгляды не то что замечает – он их чувствует. От них... щекотно. И тепло. Но всё это совершенно не в духе Бокуто, тот скорее задал бы вопрос напрямую или забил, а вот это несоответствие Куроо не нравится.

– Бокуто? – Куроо подбирает мелкий камешек и кидает тому под ноги, привлекая внимание.

Бокуто оборачивается и сразу подмигивает, обводя руками пространство вокруг:

– Здесь офигенно! Иди сюда!

Куроо качает головой и хлопает ладонью по шиферу рядом, тот сухой и едва-едва тёплый. Хочется задержать ладонь, но Бокуто уже расстилает куртку и падает на неё с довольным стоном. Поглядывает снизу вверх искоса, с улыбкой, и Куроо оказывается совсем не готов к тому, что он с этой же улыбкой спросит:

– Когда ты меня поцеловал, это правда была лишь шутка?

У Куроо во рту резко пересыхает, да так, что язык намертво прилипает к нёбу. Остро чувствуется, как мелкий мусор впивается в ладони, как ветер задувает за шиворот, а ему почему-то всё равно – жарко. И сказать нечего.

Врать не хочется.

Бокуто вздыхает, мнётся. Просит:

– Ляг, пожалуйста. – А когда Куроо продолжает буравить его напряжённым взглядом, поясняет: – Мне сложно говорить, когда ты так смотришь.

Куроо смаргивает оцепенение, но так и не находится с ответом. Оценивает расстояние: если ляжет, соприкоснётся с Бокуто плечами – это будет отвлекать, но отодвигаться нет никакого желания, да и...

– Просто ляг уже.

Куроо лыбится: раздражённый Бокуто забавный. Ледяная хватка внутри не отпускает, но оттаивает.

– Кажется, я должен извиниться, – тихо произносит Бокуто, когда Куроо ложится и складывает руки на животе. – Я тогда разрешил тебе слинять, а не должен был.

Тон у него такой, будто он репетировал: сокрушённый и вместе с тем поучительный. Куроо представляет, как Бокуто читает ему нотацию о том, как это неправильно – целовать мальчиков в целом и лучших друзей в частности, – и давится смешком, зарабатывая от Бокуто недовольный тычок под рёбра и ворчливое «Я тут тебе о важном пытаюсь».

– Молчу, – Куроо не совестно ничуть. Ему всё ещё нервно, но теперь больше любопытно, что там этот гений мысли себе надумал.

Бокуто снова вздыхает, возится, бормочет «Как-то это сложнее, чем я представлял», а потом неожиданно нависает над Куроо на вытянутых руках.

– Если ты шутил, то можешь смело дать мне в морду, я не обижусь. – Глаза у него снова нетипично серьёзные и как-то очень уж близко – завораживает.

Куроо отмирает, только когда чувствует его губы на своих. Тёплые. Чуть шершавые. Очень осторожные. Куроо отвечает, не задумываясь, тянется – ничего не может с собой поделать. Бокуто стонет ему в рот и опускается сверху, тяжёлый и горячий, как печка. Утыкается лбом в плечо, откуда доносится очередное неразборчивое: кажется, «Два идиота». Куроо ласково чешет его короткими ногтями по затылку, не решаясь запустить пальцы в залаченный монумент на голове, а у самого внутри – первая за весну оттепель.

– А сразу чего не отреагировал? – он дёргает за выбившуюся прядку, не особо нуждаясь в ответе, но не отказывая себе в удовольствии смутить Бокуто.

Тот приподнимается на локтях и предсказуемо страдальчески сводит брови. Куроо теперь любуется им совершенно без утайки и ничуть не удивляется вопросительному:

– Стормозил?

 

_© 11/04/17_


End file.
